


Weaving In the Ends

by Spaceshipofpearls



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Ace lesbian pearl, Alternate Universe - College/University, Aro ace garnet, F/F, pan aro poly rose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8553550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceshipofpearls/pseuds/Spaceshipofpearls
Summary: Pearl started college just a week ago and while she is finally able to order coffee without stumbling over her words she still has a long way to go to overcome (or at least acknowledge) her anxiety and figure out her life as sortof an adult. but things get flipped around when she goes to a gsa meeting and meets Rose.





	1. Chapter 1

Pearl inhaled and glanced up at the clock.

15 minutes 

That was how long she had until her class ended. Her leg bounced up and down as she tried to pay attention to the professor lecturing about properties of minerals. 15 minutes until she could run down the hill to her dorm. Or she could go to the humanities building. She looked at the clock again.

11 minutes

Why wasn't time going faster. Pearl blinked and then forced herself to write down the information on the whiteboard. This was supposed to be her favorite class. She should be paying attention and enjoying it, but they were still reviewing material from high school so her mind wandered easily. She fought the urge to check her phone and instead turned to the clock.

7 minutes 

She tried to breathe in and out to calm her nerves. She tried to remind herself that she didn't have to go to the meeting this week. It was the first one of the year and it would probably just be older members who had been in the club before. She would probably be the only new member. Yet if she didn't go today she would just have to deal with the same anxiety next week. 

Her thoughts were disrupted by the teacher announcing that they could leave a few minutes early and the noise of the other students packing up their notebooks. Pearl reached into her backpack and pulled out her phone despite already knowing what it would say. It opened to a Facebook post that said: "Come to the gsa meeting tonight at 5:15 in the humanities building forth floor!" She had been checking the page for months after deciding to go to school here. She grasped the phone and swung her backpack over her shoulder before leaving the building and walking down the hill. 

She arrived at the humanities building and looked around for where she was supposed to go. She had two classes here earlier but the floor numbers were weird in this building so she wasn't sure where to go. Most people were leaving as classes had just finished but she noticed a black girl standing out of the way wearing a scarf with green stripes staring at her phone. 

Pearl found the map of the building and figured out she was on the second floor so she climbed the stairs. She reached the top and looked at her phone again to find the room number. Once she found the room to peered through the window. There were already quite a few people in there and Pearl felt her anxiety increase at the thought of introducing herself to that many people. She turned around and walked back down the hall trying to calm herself. She could do this. All she had to do was walk in there. She could worry about the rest once did that. She put her phone away and walked back to the room. 

This time there was a guy who was walking ahead of her about to open the door noticed her and asked, "are you here for the gsa meeting too?" 

Pearl froze before nodding and entered the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Pearl could not move. Everyone was looking at her. The organization leader was talking, probably to her, but she couldn't hear a thing. She forced herself to walk down an isle to a chair three rows back and sat down. 

Alright everything was going to be fine now. She tried to pay attention and looked back up at the person running the meeting. 

"Lets go around the room and say our name and pronouns," the leader said, "I'm Rose and I use she/her pronouns."

Everyone began to introduce themselves. It was mostly a blur for Pearl as she knew she wouldn't remember any of them after only hearing a name once. She had always struggled with names. She did however catch the name of the girl who had been standing by the stairs earlier, Garnet. 

As introductions continued Pearl looked around the room to see if she recognized anyone else. There was a boy from her orientation group, who had showed her a picture of his dog one night during dinner, and also a person who she was pretty sure was in her English class. 

Her thoughts were interrupted when she realized everyone was staring at her again.

"Name and pronouns?" Rose prompted. 

"Right." Pearl tried to breathe. " uh, hi! I'm Pearl. Um, she/her or they/them." 

Rose smiled at her and Pearl tried to smile back. Everyone's attention moved on to the next person and Pearl calmed down a little.

The rest of the meeting passed uneventfully. Rose mentioned that she was excited that there were so many new members and then did an overview of some of the events they would hold later in the semester. She mentioned that they would elect officers next week and then The business portion of the meeting was over. Most people broke into their groups leaving the new members to stand awkwardly by themselves. Pearl checked her phone again and after finding no notifications (as expected) grabbed her bag and headed for the door. 

As she opened the door a voice behind her sounded, "would you like a hug before you go?"

Pearl tuned to find that Rose had asked the question. Her eyes widened and she shook her head no.

"Alright, bye Pearl!"


	3. Chapter 3

Pearl rushed out of the building. Once outside she looked around. The sun had not set yet and she decided to take the long way through the trees back to her dorm. As she walked, the gentle rustle of wind blowing through the trees and the repetitive motion of walking helped her relax. She wished she was brave enough to even just introduce herself to someone rather than standing there by herself, but she made it to the meeting, she reminded herself. That was an achievement and the rest she could work towards latter.

  
It was still a little early but if she ate dinner now she could spend the evening working on homework and could minimize the spent out of her dorm room. She ate dinner quickly to spend as little time as possible thinking about how lonely she was before heading to her room.

  
Pearl didn't have too many assignments yet but she figured the more chemistry notes she took now, the fewer she would have to do right before class.

  
A half chapter into note taking the door swung open.

  
"Hey Pearl," her roommate Vidalia mumbled, sorting through a storage container under her bed.  
"Hi," Pearl replied. She didn't look up from her textbook.

  
"It's a Friday. What are you doing this evening?" Vidalia asked as she pulled a sweater out of the bin.

  
"Studying." Pearl turned in her chair to catch Vidalia rolling her eyes.

  
"Suit yourself, I'm gonna go hang with Marty." The door slammed behind her.

  
Pearl sighed and turned back to her notes.


End file.
